El amor transforma a Finn
by carlosjim04
Summary: Finn sufrio una transformacion especial por amor a la princesa flama


Finn había conocido a la Princesa Flama cuando ambos tenían 14 años, ahora que tienen 16 son novios, Finn tenia que ser ayudado por Jake para poder darle un abrazo a su novia.

Ambos estaban teniendo una hermosa cita con Jake guardando una distancia considerable.

PF: - Gracias por la cita Finn me divertí mucho. Le dijo la Princesa algo sonrojada.

Finn: - Fue todo un placer Princesa. Quieres un abraso.

PF: - Si.

En eso llega Jake a interrumpir.

Jake: - Momento, momento. Espera un poco. Le dice Jake a la Princesa Flama.

Jake agarro un rollo de papel aluminio y envolvió a Finn con este.

Listo bro dale su abraso y vámonos.

Finn y la Princesa Flama se acercaron sonroja dos y se dieron su abraso esperado.

Finn: - Adiós.

PF: - Adiós.

Esa noche mientras Jake dormía Finn veía las estrellas y pensaba.

Finn: - Me gustaría poder darle un abrazo y un beso sin tener que usar papel aluminio para eso.

Fue cuando paso por ahí una estrella fugas y recordó que Jake le dijo algo sobre ellas.

**RECUERDO**

Jake: - Mira hermano una estrella fugas, cuando miras una pides un deseo y este se te concede.

Finn: - De verdad viejo?

Jake: - Si, mi perro padre me lo dijo cuando yo era un pequeño cachorro.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Entonces Finn cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo.

Finn: - Deseó poder besar y abrasar a la Princesa Flama sin tener que usar aluminio o sufrir quemaduras.

Después de eso Finn fue a dormir. Al día siguiente el y Jake se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Ambos tuvieron que salir de la casa a toda prisa por que les pareció que algo se estaba quemando, miraron por todos lados y no había fuego, volvieron a entrar en la casa y el olor se había ido.

Jake: - Hermano que fue eso?

Finn: - No lo se. Démonos prisa y alistémonos hoy quedamos de reunirnos en el Dulce reino con la Dulce Princesa, recuerdas.

Cierto lo había olvidad, dijo Jake.

Una ves en el Dulce reino Finn y Jake le contaron todo el suceso a la Dulce Princesa.

DP: - Lo siento chicos, no creo que haya explicación para lo que me cavan de contar.

Finn y Jake la miraron con cara de desilusión, la Dulce Princesa era la persona mas inteligente que conocían y pensaron que lo sabría.

Arriba ese ánimo dijo la Princesa.

Les tengo una misión a los 2, un ogro a estado aterrorizando a la dulce gente en las afueras del Dulce Reino y quiero que se encarguen de asunto, les pidió la Dulce Princesa.

Como ella estaba celosa de la relación entre Finn y la Princesa Flama le ponía misiones falsas que ella misma provocaba.

Ya siendo tarde Finn fue a ver a la Princesa Flama y se disculpo con ella.

Finn: - Princesa discúlpame por no tener tiempo para pasar contigo hoy.

PF: - No te preocupes por eso Finn sé que por tus tareas de héroe apenas te alcanza el tiempo.

Ninguno de los 2 se percato de que la Dulce Princesa los observaba con un poco de celos en la cara, se sorprendió al ver que Finn le iba a dar un beso a la Princesa sin tener ninguna protección.

En ese momento llego Jake a la par de la Dulce Princesa y le dijo.

Jake: - Que es lo que mira sorprendida princesa.

DP: - Finn le va a dar un beso a la Princesa Flama sin tener ninguna protección.

Jake corrió desesperado para evitarlo pero llego muy tarde.

Comenzó a oler otra vez el olor a humo que tenían dentro de la casa en la mañana, olio con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que el olor provenía de Finn.

Después del beso que duro 10 segundos, Finn se acordó del deseo que pidió anoche.

**RECUERDO**

Finn: - Deseó poder besar y abrasar a la Princesa Flama sin tener que usar aluminio o sufrir quemaduras.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

En ese momento Jake, la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Flama notaron que fin estaba brillando con un color dorado.

Finn gritaron todos al unisoné. Cuando a Finn le paso el brillo noto que se había convertido en un ser de fuego, se sorprendió y después reacciono de alegría.

Por fin podía abrasar y besar a su novia sin problema.

Finn: - Mírenme todos ahora soy un ser de fuego como mi amada princesa.

Jake, Finn y la Princesa Flama saltaron de alegría por tal ello.

Mientras que a la Dulce Princesa se la comía la envidia y los celos.

DP: - No te as dado cuenta de lo que te paso. Ahora que eres fuego no vas a poder entrar al Dulce Reino otra vez por qué lo podrías quemar y aparte no puedes vivir en tu casa de árbol por que también la quemarías.

Pero ninguno de los 3 le puso atención por lo felices que estaban.

Entonces Finn y la Princesa Flama se dieron un gran abraso y un beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

**ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE**


End file.
